Mumbaki Smith
Ballsack.inc. Current Position: Funeral director. Personal Life: Mumbaki Mombatu Rafiki Smith was born on the 7th of July, 1990, in Pallet Town Uganda. Early Life: Mumbaki Mombatu Rafiki Smith went to the Barclay School of Mathematics and physical excursions. He didn't know his father. His aunt was very wealthy, she attained her wealth from selling fake Gucci and other high end products. Mumbaki helped out with selling said goods. Pre Ballsack.inc Mumbaki was described as a "gentle" but yet violent boy. He was fixated with law enforcement. At age 14 he joined the local child militia and rose through the ranks reaching Gold Nova a prestigious rank. He soon was awarded the Ballsack medal of innovation after making his own special G-Fuel. Soon after this award he disappeared which was described as a sabbatical. Many years after his disappearance he killed the local law enforcement officer with his giant ballsack. Some have been quoted saying it is a big rock cock. He took the role of the leader officer, he took inspiration from his childhood hero Robert Mugabe and removed all law enforcers over the age of 18. He started a successful child Militia which struck fear into the inhabitants of the local area. Mumbaki was a genius and figured out a method of attack, he used the children that were not up to the standard he required as target practice. Some were used as bombs dropped from the new drone he brought from Mighty ape. He soon found he was in the limelight of the globe and caught the eye of Ballsack.inc. He was in the peak of his life and his loyal 6969 child militia were causing delays at shops posing as mothers with bowl cuts and complaining with employees and asking for the manager. Before he got a position at Ballsack.inc the G-Fuel bombings occurred. This sent Mumbaki into hiding. The Interlude Period. Hard times hit Mumbaki as he found himself in serve debt due to spending any income on V-bucks. Mumbaki was on the edge, he said to himself "Mumbaki you smart, think"! he opened OpSkins and sold millions dollars worth of V-bucks. In order to avoid detection he got help from an old friend Tom Adams who used a secret algorithm. One night he turned into PewNews the only reliable news source after the Clinton News Network was framed fake news by DJ Donald Trump. He was watching when he found out that Keemstar was the man reliable for the G-Fuel bombings. He spent months training in the Himalayas as a monk to forget his past and start new. In the early hours of the first morning of the 7th month a group of Keemstar agents where sent to kill Mumbaki Smith. Mumbaki who had grown extremely strong went total super saiyan on the agents. News of this got to Ballsack.inc. A letter of invitation was sent to Mumbaki. His travels to the said locale of Ballsack.inc not knowing if their would be human activity due to the letter not having a 50c stamp. However he thought that this was because the Ugandan dollar not being strong. The letter was also written in Mandarlorian an ancient language written by the Libtardish Empire. Ballsack.inc Phase 2. Mumbaki travel to the super secret HQ of Ballsack.inc in his new fantabulous outfit made from the finest tailors in his hometown, Pallet town. He entered the room with two of his childhood friends who severed in the great pallet town law enforcement as correction officers. He took the role of funeral director to avoid taxes, it is suggested that he is the supreme leader of the child army.